


Searching

by saradathesalad



Series: Searching [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Luke doesn't train younglings, Luke is from Minecraft, M/M, More self-indulgent nonsense, Mushroom Soup as Plot Device, Planet Dagobah (Star Wars), Post-Episode 5, Yeah you know what that means, dmc in the cockpit, not going to follow canon too closely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saradathesalad/pseuds/saradathesalad
Summary: The Child seems to be desperate to get to Dagobah. The Mandalorian may not know why, but he's hardly going to deny his charge.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Luke Skywalker, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Luke Skywalker
Series: Searching [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598098
Comments: 21
Kudos: 293





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I am well aware I just started a story about the same ship just yesterday, however, this one is going to work on a different premise. Also, I think this ship needs more love. Luke is a wonderful idiot and so is Din. Let's bring these two wonderful idiots together! This takes place sometime between episodes 5 and 6. Don't know how much this is going to follow canon, but it's probably going to be not a lot. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Razor Crest had just landed on the planet Dagobah. Din had no idea _why_ they had just landed on Dagobah, but the child had been very insistent about it. He had to admit, Dagobah was a good choice of planet to avoid the Imperials that were after the child. _Nobody_ went to Dagobah, with it being mostly swamp. It would be a good place to lay low for a while. The child warbled at him, wiggling in an attempt to get to the floor from its chair. Din huffed a laugh, standing up and grabbing them. 

He placed the child on the floor and descended into the lower levels of his ship, the child following him cheerfully. They waddled to the entrance of the ship and looked up at Din expectantly. Din was getting the feeling the child had wanted to come to this planet for a reason and was slowly growing impatient with his lack of knowledge of their mission. Din ensured he had his weapons and then proceeded to open the ramp. He could afford to humour the child for now. 

The child determinedly walked down the ramp, then stopped, seemingly taking in the scenery. After a few moments of observing the swampy surroundings, the child took off once more, seemingly in a random direction. Din followed him at a leisurely pace, knowing that the child would only protest at being picked up now. They seemed to have a path in their mind and were determined to follow it. 

Din allowed them to lead him further away from the Razor Crest and further into the swampy foliage, making sure to keep an eye on their surroundings. Just because people tended to avoid Dagobah didn’t mean that he could let his guard down. He wouldn’t let the child be taken by anyone. 

They walked along through the foliage for several minutes when suddenly the child made a gleeful squawk and promptly picked up their pace. Din raised his eyebrow but continued to follow them. The forest opened up into a clearing, which revealed an attractive young-looking human man floating in the air with his eyes closed and his legs crossed. Din tensed up and his hand immediately gripped his blaster, waiting for the man to notice them.

It didn’t take long, after only a few moments of standing there, the man’s eyes opened and he came floating to the ground. The child began toddling over to him with impressive speed. The man noticed the child and his eyes widened.   
  
“What? Master Yoda?” he asked, looking at the child, then shook his head, looking up at Din. “Oh, you’re a Mandalorian, right? Have you come to collect a bounty on my head?” Din was too transfixed on watching the child to answer him.

At this point, the child had made it to the other man and he looked back down at them. The child tugged on his pants determinedly. Had this been what the child had been looking for? The man leaned down to reach the child’s level, and Din’s grip on his blaster tightened. One wrong move and the man would lose his life.

“Well, are you?” the man prompted, beginning to sound irritated.

Din shook himself from his reverie and made eye contact with the other (not that he would know). “No, I’m here to,” he paused, realizing he didn’t really have a reason to be on Dagobah besides his charge’s desire to go, which would likely seem strange. Well, the man had been floating when Din first saw him, so maybe he wouldn’t think it too strange. “The kid, they really wanted to come here. Led us to you and everything. Think they might’ve been looking for you.”

The man looked surprised for a second, before schooling his features. “Interesting,” he said, eyeing the child for a moment, who was still holding his pant leg, before his attention turned back to Din. “I’m Luke Skywalker. I’m a Jedi, and I think your child, uh, are they your child?” Din nodded. “Well, I think they might be force-sensitive. Have they ever levitated objects?” 

Din nodded slowly. A Jedi? The Jedi were an enemy of Mandalore, however, the man in front of him, Luke Skywalker he said, didn’t seem to hold any ill will towards either of them. “Yes, they have. Quite a bit.”

“Fascinating. How long are you here for?” Luke asked.

“Until the child decides to leave, or until we have to leave,” was Din’s vague reply. Luke took it in stride and nodded, looking back down at the child once more. The child cooed.

“May I pick them up?” Luke asked. Din assessed him again, making sure Luke took note of his blaster, and nodded. Luke bent down and picked the child up. They squealed cheerfully, wiggling around a bit, and settled in his arms. Din slowly walked across the clearing towards Luke. Once Din reached him, Luke handed the child back to him. 

“Would you like to have lunch with me?” Luke asked him, “It’s just that, well. I don’t really get that many visitors around here. None, actually. It’s not a very well-visited place.” 

Din was hardly one to turn down free food and Luke had yet to do anything to make himself seem untrustworthy. He nodded. Luke smiled, blindingly bright, his entire being seeming to light up. It was entrancing.

“Come on, I live this way,” he said, turning towards a cave. Din snapped out of his trance and followed, expecting him to walk past the cave, but instead Luke walked right into it. Did the man live in a cave? Why? Din was sure Luke had his reasons for living on Dagobah and, judging by the fact that he’d assumed that Din had been there to bring him in, they probably were quite similar to his reasons for being on Dagobah. He wouldn’t question him, extending Luke the same courtesy he’d been offered.

The cave was not inhospitable and dark as Din had expected, rather it seemed quite homely. If Din had any questions about whether Luke’s living situation was permanent, they were gone now. The cave was small, but it fit a table, two chairs, a stove of sorts and what seemed to be a bed. It was well-lit and had several trinkets lying around. Din wouldn’t mind living in it. 

“You can sit down on one of the chairs if you’d like,” he said, gesturing at the chairs. He then began bustling about the stove, muttering softly to himself. “I only really have mushrooms, so I hope you and the kid like mushroom soup,” he informed Din cheerfully. Din grunted in acknowledgment and placed the squirming child on the floor so they could explore the space. They immediately made a beeline to Luke. Din sat down on the chair closest to the exit, in case he’d misjudged Luke.

Luke looked down at the child, busy making the soup. “Well, hello again. Would you like to help me?” he asked the child, carefully making sure not to step on them while he moved around. The child cooed in agreement. Luke laughed. His laugh was just as entrancing as his smile, and Din found himself transfixed. 

“Well, I don’t think you’ll be able to help out too much, but could you maybe put these mushrooms in the pot?” he said, gesturing to a basket of mushrooms and a pot on the stove, “Here I’ll lift you up-” Luke cut himself off, as the child raised it’s arm and levitated the mushrooms into the pot. Luke blinked and then laughed again. Din was going to die because of this man.

“Force-sensitive indeed.” He turned to face Din, “They’re quite strong in the Force, I hope they haven’t been too much trouble for you.” 

Din snorted. “Oh, they’ve been trouble alright. But they’ve been worth it,” he told Luke. He loved that child with every fiber of his being, despite all the trouble they’ve caused him.

Luke grinned at him, and oh couldn’t he stop doing that, and said, “Ah, you’re one of those parents who don’t care what their kid does or what trouble they cause. My brother-in-law is like that as well.” 

  
Din shrugged, it was true. Luke seemed to sense that there wouldn’t be any more conversation and turned back to the stove to resume his mushroom soup. It didn’t take him long to complete it, but in that time the child had managed to knock over several of his trinkets and was now traipsing around the cave with one of Luke’s blankets draped around themself. Din had tried to stop them at first, but Luke had waved him off and told him that it would be easy enough to fix. “The Force is good for cleaning,” he’d said conspiratorily, grinning cheerfully. 

When he was done, Luke put the soup into three bowls he retrieved from under the stove and placed them on the table. The child abandoned the blanket to come over to Din, looking up at him in askance. Din sighed and picked them up, placing them on his lap so they would be able to eat the soup. They immediately grabbed their bowl and began sipping. Luke joined the child in eating his soup, but he paused when he noticed Din not eating.

“Do you not take the helmet off?” he asked curiously. Din shook his head. “Ah well, you can always take the soup with you once you leave,” Luke mumbled, “The company was what I was really aiming for anyway.”

The two finished eating fairly quickly. When the meal was over, Luke looked quite sad. “I suppose you’ll be leaving now?” Din nodded, knowing that they couldn’t stay with Luke forever, even though both he and the child seemed to enjoy his company. “Right, well, in that case, I suppose I should walk you out.” He stood up, smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of his robes. 

Din held the child to his chest and stood up as well. They walked to the entrance of the cave in silence, Luke giving off an air of sadness. At the mouth of the cave, Luke stopped and Din turned around to face him. “Well,” he said, “It was nice to meet you, and it’s been nice to have some company. If you ever have any questions about the Force, you know where to find me.”

“Thank you,” Din said. The child made a distressed sound, reaching out for Luke. Din frowned and adjusted the child so they were no longer facing Luke. “Sorry about them.”

“It’s fine,” Luke said, giving a small sad smile. “Younger Force-sensitives tend to become attached to other force-users. It’s not unusual.”

Din nodded, ready to leave. He knew if he didn’t now, the child would grow even more attached, making leaving even harder. As he was about to say goodbye, Luke’s eyes widened and he waved his hand, using the Force to shove Din to the side. Luke was struck in the chest by a blast. He stumbled back, falling over. 

The child cried out, reaching out for Luke. Din rose to his knees and grabbed his rifle, aiming it at the person who’d shot at them and fired. The bounty hunter was not quick enough and the blast hit them straight on, killing them instantly. Din rushed to Luke’s side. Luke’s eyes were closed, but he was breathing, although irregularly. Shoving his robes aside, Din was greeted with a nasty looking blaster wound. He needed medical attention that Din could only provide him on the ship.

He lifted placed the child on the ground, got his arms under Luke and gestured with his head for the child to climb onto Luke. The child quickly clambered onto the unconscious man and Din picked both of them up. He quickly made his way through the foliage towards the Razor Crest. He had the ship in his sights when a blaster shot whizzed by him, barely missing. Din picked his pace up, not able to glance back to see his assailant for fear of tripping. He needed to open the ship up. 

He adjusted his hold on Luke so he was able to reach the button on his arm. The ship opened up as another blaster bolt flew by, this one just as close as the last. Din ran up the ramp and into his ship, immediately closing the door up. He caught sight of two people with blasters close to the ship with another two closing in from behind. He couldn’t stay on the planet, they had to get out of there. He hoped that Luke would understand his decision. 

Din placed the man and the child onto the floor and quickly ran to the cockpit. He took off as quickly as the Razor Crest would allow and made his way into the atmosphere. The bounty hunters kept shooting at his ship until they were out of range. Once they had made it off-planet, Din set a course to the first planet he could think of. With a press of a button, they were off, finally safe.

Din left the cockpit to tend to his passenger, only to find that the child had already healed Luke, and had promptly passed out. Now Din had two sleeping passengers. He sighed and moved the child to its cot. Once this was done he returned to Luke. He let out another sigh, hoping once again that the other man could understand his reasoning for stealing him from his home. 

Din couldn’t leave him lying on the floor, so he picked him up again and moved him to his sleeping quarters. He hoped Luke would wake up soon so he could tell Din what he wanted to do. Din walked out of the room, halting at the doorway to look at the sleeping figure. He really was a very attractive man. Din sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He was about to leave when Luke’s eyes snapped open.

He immediately stood up, moving quickly to the doorway and shoved Din to the floor, hovering over him. He had, at some point, pulled out a green lightsaber, which he was now pointing at Din’s throat.

Din really hadn’t expected to deal with this when he’d landed on Dagobah.


	2. Waking

Luke had barely had the time to take in his surroundings when he’d woken up, but instinctively he knew he wasn’t in his cave on Dagobah. For one, where he’d been lying had been far too comfortable to be his bed. He’d panicked for a moment, then he saw the Mandalorian. Remembering suddenly what had occurred on Dagobah, and that the Mandalorian had likely led the other bounty hunters to him, Luke immediately got to his feet and darted towards him. He used all his strength (and a bit of the force) to shove the Mandalorian down.

Luke grabbed his lightsaber and pointed it at the Mandalorian’s covered face. He spared a thought to his lack of hurt- hadn’t he been shot?- before moving onto the more pressing matter of what the Mandalorian wanted with him. He glared at the Mandalorian, drawing himself up to his full height, which usually wasn’t altogether that intimidating, but since the person he was threatening was on the floor Luke figured it would probably work.

“So was this your plan? To lull me into a false sense of security with the child and then get your,” Luke pauses, searching for the right word to describe the other bounty hunters, “Your _friends_ to attack me so you could bring me in?”  
  


The Mandalorian was silent for a moment. “They weren’t after you,” he said, “And they’re not my _friends.”_

“Then how did they know where to find me? Before you showed up I’ve never had any problems.” Luke snapped back, disbelieving.

“They’re after the kid. The Empire’s been chasing us since I stole him from them,” the Mandalorian replied, shifting uncomfortably. 

Luke observed the man before him. He couldn’t sense any lies in what he’d said. Luke didn’t particularly want to have to fight him, he had enjoyed his company on Dagobah. But he still had one question left. “If you weren’t with the group of bounty hunters to grab me, why did you take me onto your ship?”

The Mandalorian titled his head a bit, considering his question. “You were shot,” he said finally, “And there were more bounty hunters around. Even though they hadn't been after you before, they would’ve been after seeing you with me. Would’ve wanted information about me and the kid. I was trying to get you back to my ship so I could treat your wound, but there were more bounty hunters after us so I made the decision to leave the planet. I can bring you back if you’d like.”

Once again, Luke sensed no lies in him. That still left the question of what happened to his blaster wound, but he decided to let the Mandalorian up. He switched his ‘saber off and offered the Mandalorian his hand. He grabbed it and Luke pulled him up.  
  
“Thanks for the medical help,” Luke said once the Mandalorian was properly on his feet. “How long was I out? There doesn’t seem to be any wound.” The Mandalorian shifted awkwardly.

“It was no trouble, you were the one who saved me for getting shot. And, uh. You’ve been out for about,” he paused, glancing away from Luke, “I guess an hour? Maybe a bit longer?” 

He waited for Luke’s reaction, knowing he would probably be confused. 

“I thought I was shot? Did my wound just magically heal?” Luke asked him, irritably. Was the Mandalorian trying to play some sort of trick on him? Was this a joke of some kind? 

“Well, in a way, yes. The kid can heal people with the Force,” was the Mandalorians’ short answer.

Luke blinked, confused. He knew force healing was something one could do, but he had been led to believe that it was an incredibly hard thing to achieve and took most adult force users years of study. The child seemed so young, it was a wonder they could use the force at all, let alone with the skill the Mandalorian was describing. 

“That should be impossible,” Luke said, “Unless…” Yoda had been over nine hundred years old when he’d died. Perhaps this child was older than they seemed. “How old is the child?” he asked the Mandalorian, who was looking more and more like he wanted this conversation to end. 

“I was told he’s around fifty,” he told Luke, sounding reluctant.

“Makes sense,” Luke muttered, looking at the Mandalorians helmet. 

Luke felt the Mandalorians’ curiosity pique, but his reluctance to continue this conversation was stronger. He shifted, then walked past Luke towards the door. Luke stayed still, waiting for the on-edge Mandalorians’ cue. It didn’t take long for the Mandalorian to notice he wasn’t following. Luke felt a flicker of impatience from him.

“Come with me,” he grumbled and continued walking. Luke, who didn’t feel like pissing off the Mandalorian who had saved his life any more than he already had with his attack and his probing questions, went with him. They passed through the hangar of the ship in silence. Luke observed the carbon freezing chamber with trepidation but said nothing. He supposed it could be useful for a bounty hunter with difficult targets. 

They passed by a closed door and Luke caught a glimpse of a toilet before the Mandalorian gestured for him to go up a ladder. Luke climbed up the ladder sedately and realized upon reaching the top that he had been led to the cockpit. He could sense the child in the room, but made no efforts to look, not wanting to set off the clearly protective Mandalorian. He glanced around the room for the few seconds it took the Mandalorian to follow him up, noticing a metal pod that likely contained the child. 

Once the Mandalorian had joined him, the two stood in awkward silence for a moment. “Where would you like to go? I can take you, to make up from taking you away from Dagobah in the first place,” the Mandalorian told Luke, walking over to the pilots’ chair and sitting down. 

“I suppose going back to Dagobah isn’t really an option?” Luke asked rhetorically, shaking his head, “No. Can you take me to Tatooine?”  
  
The Mandalorian turned to face him with an incredulous air. “Tatooine? Why would you want to go to Tatooine?” 

Luke understood his feelings, Tatooine wasn’t a place he imagined many people would want to go. He hadn’t ever wanted to be on Tatooine when he’d been growing up. Now he was older Tatooine was just as unappealing as ever, but it was out of the way, and people tended to avoid it if possible. Besides, it was… familiar. The only home he’d ever really had for more than a few years. He could adjust to living there again.

To the Mandalorian, he shrugged and gave the simple answer of, “It was where I grew up.” The Mandalorian didn’t seem any less incredulous, but he nodded slowly.

“If that’s… where you’d like to go,” he said. 

Luke hesitated for a moment, then nodded. “It is.” 

The Mandalorian turned to the controls and began inputting a course to Tatooine. In the meantime, Luke made his way to the extra chair and sat down. He shifted awkwardly in the uncomfortable chair, trying to find a comfortable position, or, if not comfortable, at least not back-breaking. 

“It’s no use,” the Mandalorian told him, “That chair isn’t comfortable no matter how you sit or what species you are. It’s a constant of the universe.” Luke smiled at his joke, sleepily settling in the chair to watch him finish inputting their course. 

“We should be there in about five hours,” the Mandalorian told him when he’d finished.

“Thank you,” Luke said, relaxing further into the discomfort the chair offered him. He suddenly felt exhausted despite the fact he’d just woken up. He supposed being force healed took a lot out of him. He felt his consciousness slip away despite the chair. He’d slept in far more uncomfortable places. 

“Wake me up… about an hour before we get there?” he asked the Mandalorian.

There was a moment of silence before the Mandalorian voiced his assent. Luke shut his eyes and allowed himself to slip back into unconsciousness, and with the knowledge he would be woken by the Force if the Mandalorian tried anything, Luke fell asleep in the most uncomfortable chair in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well. 
> 
> Come join me in thinking about Luke/Din on tumblr at [saradathesalad](https://saradathesalad.tumblr.com)


End file.
